Gift of the Magi Camp Half Blood Style
by Yellow Starcat
Summary: This is an au where Silena and Beckandorf live long enough to see new Rome. This is the Gift of the magi with SilenaxBeckandorf


Third person POV focused on Beckandorf.

It was three days before Christmas in Camp Half-blood and all of the campers were getting ready for the big party. The Hephaestus cabin was noisier than ever, thanks to all of the Hephaestus demigods trying to build presents for their friends, family, girlfriends, and boyfriends.

There was one Hephaestus demigod that was just sitting at his work table thinking and thinking. He didn't have one single idea for a present to give to his dear Silena. He had thought about giving her an automaton, but he wanted this present to be special, not just another automaton. He had already given her three of those. As he sat and thought about what he should get her, suddenly he remembered something that he saw in one of the shops in new Rome. He remembered thinking that Silena would love one of those jewelry boxes that were on display.

Silena had a beautiful silver and diamond necklace that she had received from her best friend, Clarisse, for her birthday. The necklace was beautiful and everyone was surprised that a child of Ares picked something so pretty! Silena didn't want to wear something so wonderful every day, so she saved it for special occasions, but she didn't have a jewelry box that was good enough to hold that exquisite piece of jewelry. Instead, she kept it in one of the many plain pink jewelry boxes in the Aphrodite Cabin.

Beckandorf hadn't had any time back then to buy her the jewelry box, because he was called to Camp Jupiter so that he could help design a new climbing wall with lava. There were just two problems. The first problem, was that the jewelry box in new Rome was expensive. The second problem, was that no matter how many times he tried, he just wasn't good jeweling. He had tried and tried to decorate one of the Hephaestus cabins many celestial bronze boxes with the jewels from the Hades cabin, but decorating just wasn't his strong suit. A thing to note about the Hephaestus demigods, is that thanks to their amazing building skills, they made everything instead of buying them.

Beckandorf stood up and went to his bunkbed in the sleeping quarters of the Hephaestus cabin. He reached under the bed and pulled out a cloth bag that made clanking noises as it was being dragged. He undid the string that keeps the bag closed and looked inside. There was something inside the bag. It was a celestial bronze wrench. It had beautiful designs of fire carved into the handle, and it was one of Beckandorf's most prized possessions because it was given to him by Hephaestus himself via Hermes's mail of course.

The wrench would be worth at least thirty gold drachmas. He was going back to new Rome soon to put up a glowing Christmas tree. He decided that he would sell his wrench to buy Silena a beautiful jewelry box for her favorite necklace.

Two days later on Christmas Eve, Beckandorf and Leo had just finished the most beautiful moving, singing, glowing, and self-charging Christmas tree of all time. When Leo went to catch up with his friends, Beckandorf walked to the nearest machine shop in the city. When he walked in, he was greeted by the familiar smell of machine oil.

The shop was owned by a descendant of Vulcan. His grandmother was a demigod in the legion, and he was more than happy to buy the wrench for thirty six drachmas after hearing that it was a gift from Hephaestus. Very happy with the price he sold his wrench at, Beckandorf thanked the man who owned the shop and walked out. He found his way to the Jewelry shop that had the beautiful jewelry boxes on display. He found that there were still some jewelry boxes on the shelves. He spent thirty four drachmas on a beautiful diamond and gold jewelry box that seemed to be made just for Silena.

At Christmas day, the campfire had magically transformed into a giant Christmas tree and there were hundreds of presents surrounding it. On Christmas Eve, there had been lots of trick presents and pranks coming from the Hermes cabin and curses coming from all the others, but on Christmas day, it was a rare day of truce. All of the demigods were sitting in a circle around the tree as they were waiting for Chiron to say cabin names. It was tradition for Chiron to call out cabin names one by one to find and open their presents. This was because if all the half-bloods ran after their presents at once, there would be too many people around the tree and no one would be able to find their presents.

The first cabin that he called was the Hermes cabin. (Most likely because there were so many of them and they probably wouldn't be able to wait very long.) After lots of ripping at paper and happy demigods, Chiron called on the Athena cabin since they were waiting patiently.

After them he called on the cabins in the order of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades (the big three), Iris (the goddess of rainbows so they got very colorful stuff), Tyche (the goddess of good luck so they got the best presents), Nike (the goddess of victory so they all competed on whose gift was the best), Hypnos (the god of sleep so they mostly got soft stuff like pillows and dolls), Dionysus( god of wine and par, Apollo, Ares (mostly weapons), and Demeter.

Finally the Aphrodite cabin as called and Beckandorf watched Silena silently as she opened up her present. She looked at her present, and as all the other Aphrodite girls squealed seeing her beautiful gift, she just stared at the tag reading "From Charles Beckandorf to Silena" then back at the box. As she was going back to her seat she looked at him and smiled.

This reassured Beckandorf that she wasn't unhappy with her gift. The next was the Hephaestus cabin and as Beckandorf walked towards the tree with a bunch of impatient campers, he could feel Silena's gaze on him. After looking through the now smaller hill of presents, he found one that said "From Silena to Charley" He smiled at the name that only she was allowed to call him. He teared open his present and saw a sturdy looking obsidian and imperial gold toolbox. He just stood staring at it just like Silena had stared at her box. It was obvious that she had bought the present for his prized wrench. She knew that he only had a small sack to keep it in because none of the Hephaestus cabin's toolboxes could hold the tool without getting it dirty (I just put that in there to make a reason for him not being able to put his wrench in a different toolbox).

He slowly walked back to his seat and looked at Silena and gave her the unsaid message of "let's meet later". He saw her nod and look at the Hephaestus cabin most likely because if they talked at the Aphrodite cabin there would be a bunch of gossip about them the next day.

(Later that day)

"Um… Silena? There's something I have to tell you." Beckandorf told Silena. "I know that you bought the toolbox for my wrench, but the truth is I kind of sold it for money to buy you a present…" Then Silena answered Beckandorf with an answer that he wasn't expecting at all. "It's ok. I completely understand."

This wasn't the answer that he was expecting at all. He was expecting her to be sad, disappointed, or even angry but not this. She had just accepted that he didn't have his wrench.

"Because," said Silena, "I actually sold my necklace to buy you that toolbox, and I know that you bought the jewelry box for my necklace." Beckandorf took three seconds to absorb what she was saying. "So it turns out neither of us will be able to use our gifts right?" Beckandorf told Silena. "It's ok. At least we have each other." Silena answered. "Yeah" he agreed. After that, they joined the other half-bloods in the wild Christmas feast and had the best Christmas ever.

Please review~


End file.
